wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomom
Zomom is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zomom and the other Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor with his Cacophonic Conch until Sonic the Hedgehog got rid of the conch, which led to Zomom and the others rebelling against Eggman and taking control of his forces. After that, Zomom went with Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger with Eggman's Extractor while destroying Earth, but was defeated by Sonic. Many years prior to the events of Sonic Lost World, Zomom was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zomom and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Zomom began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zomom was present when Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for him and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Soon after that, he witnessed Zazz take off to fight Sonic. Later on, Zomom was in Windy Hill with Eggman and the other Deadly Six, when they were found by Sonic, and Zomom was introduced to Sonic, along with the other Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Zomom and the other Deadly Six left with Eggman. Afterwards, Zomom and the others resumed gathering animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman, and Zomom and the other Deadly Six were punished by hearing the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. A while later, Zomom was send out by Eggman to defeat Sonic. Though Zomom did not like it when Eggman called him fat while giving him this assignment, he quickly left once Eggman gave him a giant sandwich, accidently smashing the factory in the process. Soon after, Zomom found and fought Sonic in Desert Ruins, but was defeated. Later on, as Zomom was eating a colossal sandwich, Sonic arrived, and Zomom was angered when Sonic criticized his health habits. Before they could fight, though, Zomom left to get some mustard for his sandwich. Eventually, Sonic caught up to him, and Zomom fought him again, but was defeated once more. Some time afterwards in Desert Ruins, Zomom and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures, with Zomom withdrawing from it, and were punished by hearing the Cacophonic Conch's sounds again. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zomom and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present. Upon Zavok's orders, Zomom proceeded to attack Eggman alongside Zazz, knocking Eggman out of his Egg Mobile, before Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic, and Tails choose to flee. After being freed by Sonic, Zomom and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, though Sonic still opposed them. When Master Zik offered to go deal with Sonic, Zomom was involuntarily used by Master Zik to demonstrate to Zavok that he still had some fight left in him, where Zomom had his sandwich snatched from him. When Master Zik later reported back, Zomom cared little for that and rather wanted to kill and eat Eggman. Zomom was then told by Zavok that he planned to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. Though Zomom was more interested in eating, he went with Zavok's plan as it was enacted. Some time later, Zomom and the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic so they could turn him into a robot in their service. When the trap returned with Sonic seemingly caught in it, however, Zomom discovered that they had instead caught Tails, though he was slow to get it. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zomom and the others replied that they already knew. Later on, Zomom helped Zavok prepare the machine that would turn Tails into their robotic slave, before leaving the machines to fulfill the process while Zomom left (unknowingly leaving his sandwich behind, which Tails used to stop the machine). Not long after, Zomom and Zazz attacked Sonic, Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot when they arrived at Lava Mountain. With their strength enhanced by the Extractor's harvested energy, Zomom and Zazz threw boulders at them while on a bridge, and seemingly managed to knock everyone except Sonic into a lava pit. Shortly after, Zomom teamed up with Zazz and Master Zik to attack Sonic after he had avoided their first assault. Despite having his strength enhanced by the energy from the Extractor, however, Zomom was once more defeated. Following that, Zomom presumably escaped Lava Mountain and left for an unknown location. Category:Males Category:Deadly Six Category:Villains Category:Sonic Lost World